Baampu
Baampu (voiced by Ernie Sabella) is a warthog from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series who makes his first and only appearance in the episode "Kenya Be My Friend?". Appearance Baampu is identical to Pumbaa in both size and shape. He is broad and portly with a large head, a round middle, and skinny legs. Like most warthogs, his tusks are white and his hooves are black, with his nose being a pale pink. His main shade is dark blue, contrasting Pumbaa's red, and his stomach is navy, almost black. His mane and tail tip are both chestnut in color, while his eyes are small and dark. Personality Baampu is the polar opposite of Pumbaa. Dim-witted, gruff, and quiet by nature, he is much less perky than his good-natured companion. He is not too deep the thinker and would rather accept the beliefs of others than give his own explanations for the phenomenons of the world. In addition to being a silent presence, Baampu is rarely bothered by personal intrusions, giving hardly a reaction to a stranger's prying. He makes friends quite easily, as he was willing to accept Timon as his new best friend almost immediately. Around Monti, Baampu comes alive, turning into a loud-mouthed jokester with an opinion of his own. His reunion with his friend reveals him to be oblivious to the feelings of others, as he walked off with Monti without giving Timon a second thought. In this way, he has a one-track mind, doing whatever he pleases and only if it suits him. He does, however, seem to genuinely care about his old best friend, as he remembers many memories from their time together in the past. Information Backstory Baampu is a warthog who lives near the jungle where Timon and Pumbaa once took residence. It is unknown if he lives within the boundaries of the jungle or in a surrounding area. He used to be the best friend of Monti until the two lost track of each other. Kenya Be My Friend? When Timon is in need of a new "bestest best friend," he seeks out another warthog to replace Pumbaa. Among a group of other animals, Baampu is spotted, and Timon proceeds to question the warthog about his name, reaction to predators, and affiliation with "Bestest Best Friend Day." Pleased with what he hears, Timon declares Baampu his new best friend. Later that night, the two are stargazing, and Baampu questions Timon about the "sparkly dots" in the sky. Timon declares them to be fireflies, and Baampu, satisfied by his new friend's answer, falls into silence. Although the warthog is content, Timon is upset that Baampu does not show as much interest in the stars as Pumbaa once had. The following morning, Baampu and Timon run into Monti and Pumbaa at the watering hole. Surprised to see each other, Baampu and Monti greet each other as old friends. In their haste to become friends again, they forget about Timon and Pumbaa and walk off into the grasslands together. Gallery Inspectbampuu.png|Timon inspects Baampu Stargazebampuu.png|Baampu and Timon stargaze Personalitybampuu.png|Baampu reflecting his friendlier nature when around Monti Friendsbampuu.png|Baampu reunites with Monti Laughbampuu.png|Baampu and Monti share a laugh Ideabampuu.png|Monti proposes an idea to Baampu Trivia * Baampu's name is pronounced "bahm-poo." * "Mpu" has no meaning in Swahili, but "baa" means disaster. * "Baampu" is an anagram of "Pumbaa." Category:The Lion King characters Category:Males Category:Pigs Category:Disney characters Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:Adults Category:Characters